


Stealing it Back

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Stolen hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit's hat keeps getting stolen, so he's going to start just stealing it back.That causes quite a bit of concern when the thieves realise they've lost the hat.
Series: Springtime Deceitber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Stealing it Back

Whatever the season, whatever was happening in the real world, his hat was still being stolen and Deceit was getting just a little frustrated over it.

He’d tried getting the others to promise to stop, only successfully getting a promise from the Duke and Morality, although both were more inclined to steal each others items even before then.

In fact the attempts to get a promise only seemed to create a competition between Anxiety and the Prince over who could steal his hat the most times before he took further action. That was the opposite to what he’d wanted to happen but it did deter, ever so slightly, Logic from taking it without requesting before hand. The fact Logic would take it regardless of response was the only thing that proved he was merely trying to show he wasn’t in the competition rather than respecting Deceit’s wishes.

An escalation as the competitors seemed to expect had even lower chances of working though, because it would just increase the pride they’d get in achieving each theft.

That thought and deciding to work around them was what had Deceit forming his next plan. With a little creativity from Remus and an extra piece of felt, there was now a tracking device in his hat, as well as a tiny hole on the back of it where a magnet painted black had been placed.

His hat could get stolen all anybody liked, but he would steal it back within the hour.

The first time he managed that, the reaction was incredibly amusing to listen too.

“We’re Dead! He’ll kill me this time for sure!” Roman’s wails could be heard in the living room from the upstairs hall.

Deceit of course wandered closer, staying just out of sight to confirm what he’d already guessed was being bemoaned. “Dude, it’s just a hat. We’ll find it and then can endure the normal lecture over not stealing it.” Virgil was soothing at that point, already pulling the sofa forwards a little to check behind it.

An hour later Deceit went downstairs, hat held under his cloak for the moment. He burst into laughter at the trio in the living room though.

All the shelves had been emptied, moved and attempted to get set back to rights although the chaos on them showed what had happened. The couch cushions were all in a pile in the corner and currently Logan was balancing the couch so it was off the ground while Virgil and Roman looked underneath it. There were frantic expressions over all their faces as they turned to the sound of his laughter.

“Deceit, we can explain! You see we were - I just-” Roman attempted to begin, but breaking off to try and work out what he could say. 

“It was just a game, Dee, we didn’t think that this could - We barely ever set it down for long!” Virgil tried to explain next also struggling to come up with anything meaningful at what he thought would be anger.

“You do not seem angry, Deceit. Have you not realised that we appear to have misplaced your hat?” Logan asked instead of making an explanation that wasn’t his to make.

That was when Deceit pulled his hat out from his cloak to wear it again. “Of course I know when my hat is missing . Only a neanderthal would not keep track of their possessions.” He nodded, “But I do believe Patton will be quite angry at the state of the living room if he comes down to find it like this.” He added, carrying on into the kitchen for a snack.


End file.
